Dead or Alive
by Loving SPN TW And TVD
Summary: I wrote this on tumblr as a drabble but it's kind of turned into a two parter if you would like me to continue this please let me know! Enjoy R&R Might be more characters in the future but this also contains an OC and Miss Caroline Forbes!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles and Damon! You're the reason she s dead Stiles! It s your fault!  
Angsty drabble! Warnings: Oc death. Swearing

Damon received a call from Caroline saying that their best friend Amy hadn't shown up at the cinema, where the girls were supposed to be tonight, safe and together. Damon went straight into panic mode his breathing heavy, dialing Stiles number hurriedly, swearing under his breath as he waited for his brother to answer the phone, the number went straight to voicemail after two rings, Damon was in full panic mode now the gears in his brain turning and thinking the worst, his eyes wide with fear Stiles never turned his phone off, so he tried Amy s number, he was only let down again as the phone went straight to voicemail Damn it he growled, dialing Caroline s number again, she answered straight away.

Damon what is it! Is she okay the blonde asked breathlessly, I..i don t know, get Bon to do a locator, I can t even reach Stiles Damon ranted to one of his closest friends.

Caroline sighed worriedly, Hey it s okay we'll find them head home, me and Bon will get everyone looking she said hoping to comfort and calm him.

Damon sighed Okay, that little shit had better be at home, he knows better than to leave Amy alone, I told him to walk her to you Damon ranted angrily, ready to hang his brother if anything had happened.

Breath, we'll find her D, now go she sighed hanging up the phone on her sire. Damon immediately vamp sped home to the boarding house, the smell of blood unmistakable in the air, as he reached the door he realized that it was blood that he recognized, opening the front door the smell overpowered him, he vamped to where the smell was strongest.

Originally posted by dark-paradise No, no no he whimpered falling to his knees next to the small body on the floor, gathering Amy in his arms he held her tightly to his chest, there was a note next to the body written in her blood, he snatched it up angrily his eyes scanning the paper, he let out a blood-curdling noise tossing the paper to the ground and squeezed the girl tighter to him.

She d been the sister he had always wanted, sweet kind forgiving and accepting there were too many things to list, he loved about her, he was enraged, as the door flew open, revealing a lanky frame falling through it, Damon Stiles screamed he too could smell the blood.

Damon lowered the girl to the floor placing a kiss on her forehead, his demeanour changing straight away when he heard his brother, growling furiously as he stalked towards him, Damon what- Stiles was cut short as his big brother held him to the wall by his throat.

I told you to fucking stay here until you dropped Amy off Damon spat, watching his brother slink away from him with the small space he had the guilt obvious on his face.

She s fucking dead Stiles and it s all your fault Damon screamed, the pain of his loss obvious in his voice, as it cracked a little more towards the end.

I don t, what, I don t understand Stiles stuttered his eyes wide, tears pooling in them already as his body went slack in his brother's grip.

Klaus! he came while you were swanning off doing god knows what Damon screamed if it were possible Stiles was even paler than usual.

But don t worry he left me a nice note, explaining he s turned her first and highlighting just how pleased with himself he was Damon seethed, his anger rolling off of him in waves.

Stiles couldn't talk he was speechless for once, You know she never wanted that, she s going to hate herself, I'll be back later, be here when i get back, she s going to need us both, but don t you dare believe for a second that i forgive you! he growled slamming the door violently, shaking the foundation of their house as the elder Salvatore left.

Stiles fell to his knees with his head in hands sobbing quietly, waiting for the return of his brother and her, he was right she was going to hate him, but he had to try and be here for her even if she didn't want it.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon and Stiles part 2 She s awake!

After about an hour passed Stiles thought that he better go and wait with Amy, he knew that the time new vampires took to wake varied, and Stiles knew that she would be scared, terrified even.

She would need to be told what had happened, he groaned as the smell of her blood wafted through his nose, walking into the room where she laid, he almost collapsed on sight of her, the blood was thick around the body, her long brown hair crusted with her own blood.

She looked so frail her once rosy cheeks were now just as porcelain looking as the rest of her, she was the same colour as him and his brothers now.

He walked over to her slowly and carefully, his legs shaking beneath him as he struggled to stay up right, ignoring the congealing blood around her Stiles knelt down beside Amy, stroking the pad of his thumb across her soft cheeks.

Feeling the tears spring from his eyes again, "Oh God, what did I do" he sobbed, pulling her into his lap easily, he held her tightly as he rocked back and forth with Amy in his arms, kissing the top of her head as he tried to control his breathing.

Deciding that he really didn't want her waking up in a pool of her own blood, he stood with Amy in his arms her head rested on Stiles' shoulder, as he carried her bridal style to his room.

Where he laid her down gently on his bed, Stiles looked over at the large mirror on the wall of his bedroom, walking up to it he laid his hands against the wall, and looked at his reflection, his clothes stained with the blood of someone he loved so much, he literally felt his heart breaking.

He looked at his reflection, with the self-hatred for himself so clear to him, his fist collided with the mirror, shattering it into pieces landing at his booted feet, before he knew what he was doing, he let out blood-curdling scream of pure anger and frustration, but catching sight of Amy in his pure rage made his body almost deflate. His anger completely disappearing, as he dropped himself down onto the edge of the bed, he waited patiently hoping that she would forgive him.

Stiles decided that it might be best if he got changed, not wanting you to wake up and see him covered in blood, he stood from the bed on shaky legs, stripping off his plaid shirt, and his t-shirt shortly following making a pile on the ground.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Amy gasp for air behind him, he spun around, kneeling down to her level and he looked in her fear filled eyes.

"Stiles, what, why, Klaus" Amy murdered confused and terrified, not really understanding her own words, her beautiful blue eyes scanning the space around her rapidly, she held her head tightly, as her head throbbed.

Stiles felt like an idiot he quickly vamped over to shut the curtains before he dropped back down beside her.

"Hey, Amz, calm down okay, I m here" he whispered carefully holding her face in hiss hands, his long fingers surrounding her soft cheeks.

"Stiles, somethings wrong, I feel wrong what hap-" she stopped mid sentence with wide eyes. "No god no, please Stiles, no!" she cried he held her to his chest as she cried, he knew she would figure it out fast, but not this fast.

"Tell me, tell me that I'm not in transition, anything else please!" she shouted pulling away from him.

"Amy please, listen, I'm so sorry, please, I need you to listen to me" Stiles cried desperately, trying to grip her hands in his, she kept pulling away from him, he noticed as her eyes darkened.

"You bastard! you left me!" Amy screamed, the anger rolling off of her, like fire rolling through a burning building, about to blow up any second.

"Amy, please! it s not like that" Stiles tried, the tears streaming down his face, he had never seen that look of such hate on her face before, and anything close had never been aimed at him, he stood up hoping to give her some space would help you calm down.

Unfortunately, it had the total opposite effect, "Damon told you to stay with me! you knew Klaus wanted me! What is it like then Stiles" she spat his name, rolling off of her tongue with such venom, Amy stood as well, standing so close to him he could feel her breath against his lips.

"I went to get you a birthday present okay! I was gone way longer than I thought, my car broke down, and my phone died, I ran home in the end. But Rebekah caught me, guess she wanted to keep me busy, and when I got home it was too late, Damon had me up by the throat saying you were dead" he tried to explain, the best he could, wiping the tears from his face as he went.

"Maybe you should just leave Stiles," Damon's voice said from the door, sounding way calmer than he expected from the doorway.

"I'm not going anywhere Damon" Stiles growled back defiantly at his brother, his eyes never leaving the girl in front of him.

"Stiles, if you don t move, then I'll fucking move you," Damon said in the same tone, normally Stiles would notice that Damon meant business with that voice, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Fuck off Damon, we're talking," Stiles said angrily, his voice taking a tone no one had heard in years, not since his dark days, as he turned to look at his brother.

"You wanna go, acting like the big man! This your fault brother" Damon seethed, stepping closer to his youngest brother.

"Stop fucking saying that!" Stiles almost screamed marching towards his fuming brother, their eyes changing as they locked with hatred, they started to throw punches at each other, growling like wild animals.

"Damon, stop please, I need to talk to you," Amy said quietly, but she knew he heard her, with one final punch, Damon threw Stiles from the room, jumping on top of him, and he continued to punch him in the face, Stiles' head lolled to the side.

"I said enough!" Amy screamed.

Stiles was coughing blood as he rolled over to his side,

Damon stopped, standing from Stiles limp body, grabbing Amy's wrist he dragged her from his brother's room, as she willingly followed him.

Damon stopped briefly turning to look at Stiles, "Do something useful and get everyone around here, if you can be bothered to get off your lazy ass" he said sternly, walking away with Amy in tow.


End file.
